The Insanity Defense
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Brennan and Booth have another case- along with watching out for three teenage girls! Watch as these three girls turn the Jeffersonian upside down. And maybe, they make Brennan and Booth see what they've been missing. Rated T for swearing.
1. prologue

_Blame my friend Rose for this. She insisted that I write this. Who knows, maybe it'll turn out ok. So, this is something new for me. I normally don't write Bones fanfics, much less multi-chapter ones. I have, however, written Bones before. Never fear! Okay, so this story is dedicated to my two besties Alison (MySelfIsMe) and Rose. _

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter is better than Twilight._

…

Alison, Rose, and Abbey were walking back from CVS, where they'd gotten all sorts of junk food for that night's movie fest. They were all sipping their super-sized Squirts. They were cutting across a field as a shortcut to get home.

Alison ran ahead. "Lalalalala, I'm skipping!" she giggled, her sugar rush kicking in. She then, promptly tripped and fell.

Rose and Abbey, also on sugar rushes cracked up and started pointing and laughing.

Alison got up, "Hey, that wasn't very nice. I almost spilled my soda!"

Abbey rolled her eyes. "And that would've been tragic." She said, her voice dripping with sarcasm

Rose giggled.

Abbey turned to Alison, "Hold this and no can't have a sip."

Alison said, "Aw"

Abbey did a cartwheel and landed a few feet away, near a large tree. She wrinkled her nose.

"What's with the face?" Rose asked

"Don't you smell that?" she asked

They came closer and immediately started to gag.

"Ew!" Alison said, "What is that?"

"Let's go find out." Rose said

They walked over towards the smell one behind the other

"Y'know, I feel like that person on the cop shows who always finds the dead body." Abbey said.

The other two shushed her. Rose picked up a large stick. She moved the grass apart and screamed.

Abbey and Alison rushed forward.

Alison screamed and said, "Holy shit! That's a body." Rose was already on the phone.

Abbey said, "Dude, I totally called that!"

….

_Review. Let me know how you like it so far. Virtual cookie to the person who can tell me where I got the drink Squirt from._


	2. Chapter 1

_Thank you to all who story-alerted and favorited and reviewed. The correct answer was that Squirt is a drink from a thing on YouTube called A Very Potter Musical. It's funny, go watch it. Rose gets the cookie. Sorry guys, better luck this chapter. By the way, there's no Bones timeline for this just that it's when Cam and Sweets are in it. No Zach, cuz I don't want to write him._

_Disclaimer: I want to marry Percy Jackson_

…

Brennan and Booth arrived at the crime scene arguing about pie. He wanted to know why she would never eat it. She wanted to know why it bothered him so much. They ducked under the crime scene tape and stopped their argument. The local cop came up to them.

"What do we have here?" Booth asked

The cop was obviously trying not to laugh.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked, confused

The cop snorted, "You'll see."

The two looked at each other, with confused expressions, and then walked over to the body. Brennan kneeled down to the body.

"Male. 24. Medium height, thin build. He was very skinny, although it's hard to tell in the shade." She took the skull and laid down the body so it was in the sun.

"Oh my!" Brennan exclaimed

"Wow" Booth said

The body was sparkling. Really sparkling, like it was covered in glitter.

They heard laughter and a voice crying out, "Somebody killed Edward Cullen! Hooray!" It was followed by something sounding like howling hyenas.

Brennan stood up and walked over to Booth, "Who are they?" she said gesturing to where three girls sat on the hood of a Dodge that was parked across the field.

There was the girl who had spoken who had brown, curly-hair sitting on one end, a short-haired redhead in the middle, and a girl with long, black hair sitting on the other end. The girl who had spoken was holding her sides laughing. The redhead was leaning back on her elbows shaking with laughter while she sipped from a glass bottle. The black haired one was holding onto the car while her head was thrown back in laughter. They were all barefoot.

The cop walked up to them and said, "Those are your witnesses."

"Them," Booth asked, "They're just kids"

Brennan added, "They sure aren't freaked out."

The cop chuckled, "Well, Rose, the brown-haired one, her dad is an NCIS agent and Abbey, the red-head, her uncle is also an NCIS agent. Alison tags along with them a lot. They're used to this sort of stuff."

"What's NCIS?" Brennan asked

"It's like the FBI, but they deal with the Navy and the Marine Corps." Booth explained

"Oh, okay." Brennan said, feeling a little less confused

They walked over to the girls who were no longer laughing, instead they were singing.

"Always look on the bright side of DEATH!" They sang, and loudly. Brennan shook her head and chuckled.

"What?" Booth asked.

"Nothing. The song. What it's from. I'll tell you later." Brennan said humming the same tune the girls were singing.

"Just before you draw your terminal breath." They kept singing.

The pair walked up to the girls. "Hello, I'm Agent Booth," he flashed them his badge, "And this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan."

The redhead said, "Temperance. That's a pretty name. My name's Abbey and that's Rose," she jerked her thumb towards the curly-haired one, "the freak here," she jerked her thumb to the other girl "is Alison. She's a salad."

"A what?" Brennan asked confused

"A salad. A sad and pathetic person." Rose said.

"You guys! Stop it's not funny anymore." Alison complained

Booth surveyed the car, which was stacked with junk food. There were Double Stuffed Oreos, Skippy Creamy Peanut Butter, Red Vines, and a case of Coca-Cola in the old-fashioned glass bottles.

"You guys have a lot of junk food here." Booth commented.

Rose shrugs, "We're thirteen. Just trying to enjoy eating this stuff while we still can." Both Brennan and Booth smiled at that.

Alison chimed in, "Except for Abbey, she'll probably eat this stuff long after we stop. Although, she doesn't eat much, or anything. I mean, she's never had pie!"

Abbey rolled her eyes and took a sip from her bottle. "What's the big deal; I don't eat lots of things."

The other two girls nodded.

Booth turned to Brennan, "So maybe that's why you won't eat pie. You've never had it."

Abbey said, "So I'm not the only one with pie issues. High five!" She and Brennan slapped palms.

Booth turned to her, "Who are you guys?"

Rose looked to Alison who shrugged. They both looked to Abbey who said, "Barefoot girls sitting on the hood of a Dodge."

Booth threw his head back and laughed. "That's funny." Rose, Alison, and Brennan were looking at him funny.

Rose leaned forward, "Ignoring that, we're working with you on this case. That's final. We've already gotten parental consent."

Brennan and Booth looked at each other uneasily.

….

_A chance to redeem yourselves. Where did I get Oreos and peanut butter from? Where did I get 'always look on the bright side of death'? Hint it's from a musical. And for a virtual brownie with ice cream, where did I get 'barefoot girl sitting on the hood of a Dodge'? Hint it's a song. Review and let me know how I'm doing._


	3. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait. The only computer I've had frequent access to is my dad's and I don't like his computer. Also, I've had terrible writer's block. Enough apologies, they're signs of weakness. No one actually reads these things except for me. Oh, do me a favor and check out my one-shot 'Good Hearts and Dream Girls' it's on FF and if you have a Live Journal, it's on there too, so please review on LJ. If not, review on here. Congrats to fbilawyerwannabe, who got both answers correct, 'barefoot girl sitting on the hood of a Dodge' is Jungleland by Bruce Springsteen and 'always look on the bright side of life' is from Spamalot. Sorry about the lack of substance in this chapter, but I figured they should get to know each other before they start working. Onward and upward!_

_Disclaimer: Edward is a sparkly creeper and Bella is into necrophilia_

…

Brennan and Booth arrived early at the Jeffersonian to tell the others the situation with the three girls. They gathered everybody into Brennan's office.

"Sweetie, what's going on?" Angela asked, concerned.

Booth cleared his throat, "So at the crime scene, our witnesses were three teenagers."

Cam spoke up, "Oh my god. Poor things. They must be traumatized."

Brennan snorted. The others looked at her quizzically.

Booth continued, "Two out of the three have family members who are Feds and all three have decided to help us with our investigation. We couldn't change their minds. They'll be here."

They all started talking at once.

"How could you let kids help on a gruesome murder case?" That was Angela.

"It's interesting that they weren't horrified by the body." Sweets.

"Just as long as they don't mess anything up." Hodgins.

Cam said, "Well, it seems like we don't have much of a choice. Do you know when they'll be arriving?"

A voice behind them said, "As of five minutes ago."

They turned around to see the three teenage girls. Rose was wearing a t-shirt that said 'Hear Me Smash'. She was also wearing black skinny jeans and bright pink sunglasses. Alison was wearing a shirt that said 'I Heart Roots' with navy blue capris. Abbey was wearing a shirt that said, 'To Write Love on Her Arms' with bright blue jeans.

"Alison and Rose wanted to walk in dramatically, but I wanted to wait, cuz Uncle Tony says that you really have to be careful with the FBI." Abbey said, pushing off from against the wall, walking towards them with cockiness in her step.

Alison muttered to Rose, "See, that's how we know she's part DiNozzo." Rose snickered and Abbey shot them both glares, they shut up.

Hodgins narrowed his eyes at her, "You're uncle's a fed, too. What's with the hatred towards the FBI?"

Alison and Rose snorted. Alison said, "It's not just the FBI. He hates the CIA, too."

Abbey rolled her eyes at them. "Well, it's not like he doesn't have good reasons. Those morons Fornell and Sacks have accused him of murder-twice! And then, there's that CIA dickhead, Trent Kort. We don't even need to talk about what he did. We also don't need to talk about who usually follows his visits, _she _isn't worth naming." Alison and Rose nodded their heads vigorously.

Booth spoke up, "Now I know why he hates the FBI, Fornell and Sacks are such assholes." Abbey, Rose, and Alison laughed.

Brennan asked, "Who is _she_?"

Rose said, "We're actually not allowed to speak her name. She's like Voldemort." Alison and Abbey burst out laughing.

Abbey nodded. Alison said, "Except she _can_ be killed. Although, Tony would never do that. He's too awesome and nice."

Rose made an agreeing noise, "Tony is super-Megan-Foxy-awesome."

Abbey held her hands up, "Okay, let's stop talking about my uncle. Even though, he sometimes looks like Harry Potter."

Brennan said, "Who is Harry Potter?"

Alison, Rose, and Abbey looked at each other, wide-eyed in shock.

Rose finally spoke, "What the hell is wrong with you? Freak."

Brennan looked away. She felt like she was in high school again and being made fun of by the head cheerleader.

Abbey smacked Rose on the arm. "Rose, she's bridge and tunnel. You can't say something like that to someone like that. Apologize," Rose opened her mouth, "No. Rule six does _not_ apply."

Rose sighed, "Dr. Brennan. I didn't realize that you were a Ziva. Besides, this means that we can mould you. And you're still a freak. We are too. It's actually a complement."

Angela tilted her head in confusion, "Bridge and tunnel? Ziva? Rule six? What?"

Alison rolled her head towards the others, "This is going to be a boring case."

Cam chimed in, "As apposed to…"

Alison said, "Well with Tony and the gang, it's gorier and we'd have a better chance of being kidnapped. Not that Tony would let his favorite niece be kidnapped. Even though she has been, it wasn't his fault."

The Jeffersonian squad looked at Alison in confusion.

Rose chuckled, "Also, they're funnier and I've gotten into so many movies."

More confusion.

The three girls shook their heads. All of a sudden, Abbey's phone rang. The tune was a something like 'she's got a boyfriend now'.

She muttered, "Speak of the devil and he shall appear."

She slid her phone up and looked at the screen before bursting into laughter, she then tilted the phone towards Alison and Rose who also laughed.

"What's so funny?" Hodgins asked, annoyed

Rose shot back, "None of your business, loser."

Abbey rolled her eyes. Angela got up off the table towards them, but tripped on one of the table legs.

The three girls laughed and Abbey managed to choke out, "Cool kid, Angela, cool kid." They laughed harder.

Hodgins looked at them warily, "She never told you her name."

They stopped laughing. Alison said, "She didn't have to, Hodgins. Nor did Cam or Sweets."

Booth approached them cautiously, "How did you know their names?"

Abbey and Rose snorted so loudly, it sounded like it might've actually hurt.

Rose said, "You know, Seely, for a former military man, you're kinda stupid."

The members of the Jeffersonian squad all had their mouths open in shock. Alison shook her head.

Abbey said, "You really think that Rose's dad and my uncle would let us walk in blind to an investigation with strangers?"

….

_Sorry about the weird ending. I wanted to get this posted quickly. By the way, let me know what you think about Abbey (me) being Tony's niece. That's going to become a bit of a subplot thingy at one point in the story. Also, who can tell me what song my ringtone is? I know it's creepy that they know everything about the squints and Booth, but it actually makes sense. Please review. _


	4. Chapter 3

_I officially apologize to everyone who thought we were too mean in this chapter. I didn't mean it; I just figured that my friends would be mean because they overheard the Jeffersonian team talking about them like they were children. Also, we'll have a special surprise next chapter. This is a metaphorical white flag for you guys and for the characters. Okay, I'm just going to end this now._

_Disclaimer: I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves…_

…

Dr. Brennan walked into the lab and promptly heard music blasting from the temporary lab that she had set up for the girls. The victim's name was Mike Lang. She knew that the girls had not wanted to wait for her, so Booth took them to go interview the family. Which is why the music was weird.

She walked in and saw Abbey sitting on a table, reading a book. Brennan found that she actually liked the song. Abbey, hearing her come in, looked up. She moved to go pause the music, but Brennan shook her head. So, Abbey just turned it down a little.

"What are you reading?" Brennan asked, curious. She wanted to know all about them in order to get a proper opinion of them.

Abbey smiled, "I'm actually rereading it. It's To Kill a Mockingbird."

Brennan was impressed, "That is a very impressive book. When did you first read it?"

Abbey smiled sheepishly, "Sixth grade."

Brennan's eyebrows shot up, "Really? That is also very impressive."

Abbey smiled again. "Thank you Dr. Brennan."

Brennan dismissed this with a wave of her hand, "Please, call me Temperance."

"Okay," she said while getting up and hitting a button a few times on her IPod. The sound of a throat being cleared filled the room, followed by lyrics.

Abbey hopped back up onto the table and patted the space next to her. Brennan hopped up and put her purse on the floor.

"Why did you stay behind?" Brennan asked.

Abbey looked at her feet, "I wasn't sure if I could handle telling them the awful news, you know."

Brennan nodded. She looked at the bracelets on Abbey's arms. She particularly liked the one on her right wrist.

She pointed to it. "What does that mean?"

Abbey looked at her bracelet, "Oh this. It says To Write Love on Her Arms. It's a charity."

She nodded. "What are they for?"

"Suicide prevention. I saw their logo on Facebook, Googled them, and found out about it."

Brennan looked at her, "You also have a t-shirt that says that, don't you."

She smiled, "Hey you remembered."

"Yes, I was curious as to what it meant, but now I know."

Brennan cocked her head, "This song is very good, what's it called?"

"It's called Dear Maria, Count Me In and it's by a band named All Time Low."

Brennan furrowed her eyebrows, "Very unusual name."

Abbey nodded her head in agreement. "It's a line from a song by a band called New Found Glory."

"Well," Brennan said, "I just might have to buy this song."

Abbey giggled, "You do that."

Brennan scooted closer to Abbey.

"So what part are you up to in the book?"

Abbey smiled at her and the two began discussing the book.

It wasn't a moment by any means.

Although, it is progress, nonetheless.

It'll do.

For now.

….

_Nothing for you guys to guess in this chapter. Sorry about the lack of everybody in this chapter, I just figured that Brennan should try to get to know them better. I also figured that she'd get along with me the best. By the way, the ringtone was She's Got a Boyfriend Now by Boys Like Girls. _

_Please, again, let me know if it's too weird or if you like the fact that I'm Tony's niece. Even if you don't know who he is. I'm dying for feedback that isn't from Alison and Rose, although I do appreciate that as well. REVIEW!_


	5. Chapter 4

_Ladies and germs, I present to you, your surprise. This chapter was written by none other than Rose. I did absolutely nothing. This chapter is sort of like when chapter 4 was going on, this is what Rose, Alison, and Booth were doing. _

_Disclaimer: Darren Criss is more awesome than Daniel Radcliffe, Justin Beiber and Cory Monteith combined._

…

Joey Lang sat in the cold metal chair in the interrogation room. Across from him sat an FBI agent and two teenage girls. The one on his left was tall and skinny with straight dark hair. The other one was much shorter, with curly hair. He wondered why they were here with the FBI agent.

"Hello, I'm Agent Booth. This is Alison and Rose. They're gonna help us figure out what happened to your brother, Mike" the FBI agent said. Aha, so the teenage girls were going to "help." He still didn't get why they were here.

"So Joey, what can you tell us about Mike? What did he do for a living? When did you last see him?" Agent Booth asked him.

"Well, for starters, he worked at this restaurant a couple nights a week. And when he can, he does small shows with his band. Ummm, he has a girlfriend. Her name's Lauren, here's a picture of her." Joey pulled out his cell phone and showed Booth and the girls a picture containing a young, dark-haired guy smiling next to a pretty blond girl. "They've been dating for like 3 years now, I think."

"She's so pretty! Can we bring her in and talk to her, Booth?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, then we could like, get the scoop on him from his girlfriend too." Alison added.

"All right, all right. We'll bring in the girlfriend. Come on girls, focus. We're here to talk to Joey. Joey, when'd you last talk to Mike?"

"Um, I think like 3 or 4 days ago. We were gonna go get a drink, catch up and stuff. We hadn't really seen each other in a while. I hadn't heard from him since though. He didn't show up where we said we'd meet. Wouldn't answer his phone" Joey said.

"Oooooh! Creepy, man." Alison interrupted.

"Dude, shut up, it's not that creepy." Rose told Alison

"Shut up yourself, we're talking about a freaking possibly dead guy! You say that's not creepy?" Alison snapped.

"Oh, right. Dead guy, sorry. You've got a point" Rose said.

"Er, ladies, can we get back to solving this murder?" Booth said, getting slightly annoyed at the girls.

"Yessir, Mr. Awesome-hot!" Rose said, and Alison burst out laughing.

"What'd you just call me?" Booth asked.

"Nothing, nothing," The girls said at the same time and continued to laugh while Booth tried to wrap up his conversation with Joey.

"Okay then, sorry about Alison and Rose. They're a little weird, but they're teenagers, I guess. Is that all you can tell us about Mike?" he asked Joey.

"Yeah, I guess. I really hope you find out what happens to him. And the girls are fine, they actually made me feel a little bit better, I think." Joey said, getting up to leave.

"Yeah, we'll do what we can. Come on Rose, Alison, we've gotta go." Booth told the girls, also getting up.

"Awww man, that was fun! Can we do it again? Pleeeeease?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, pleeeease Booth?" Alison added.

"I'll think about it." He said, walking out of the interrogation room. God, these kids were weird. How come they weren't freaked out?

….

_Review, which will make Rose happy. I will also be happy. She wrote the whole thing. I didn't change a thing._


	6. Chapter 5

_Hey guys! Sorry about the delay, I lost my train of thought on this and started a whole bunch of other new stories and one-shots and all that jazz. Hey, think of this as your Christmas present. That is, if you're in the Northern Hemisphere. There's really not much to this one, but I want the girls and Brennan to bond like the geeks we proudly are. Regardless, I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I hope everyone has a happy and safe Christmas and New Year._

…_..._

The two teens and Booth arrived back at the Jeffersonian and promptly heard loud music. It was vaguely familiar and Booth couldn't place it until Alison chuckled and said, "Abbey would be playing Disney music."

Now Booth recognized the song. It was from The Little Mermaid. Rose said, "I like Part of Your World though."

As they got closer, they could hear another voice singing, rather off-key, along with the song. "She may not sing well, but you gotta admire the passion." Alison said smiling and shaking her head. As they walked into the office set up just for the girls, they saw an interesting sight. Both Dr. Brennan and Abbey were sitting on top of the desk, reading.

Brennan was reading a book with a cover that Booth had seen many times in books stores, but he couldn't remember the title. Abbey's was easier, after all, he _had_ just bought Parker the whole box set for a lot more money that he should've.

He nods at Abbey's book, "Harry Potter number…" he trailed off, waiting for her to fill in the blanks.

"Five. Order of the Phoenix." She said, not looking up. Brennan was also engrossed in her book, which, when they looked at the cover, both girls let out a squeal.

"Oh my wizard God, you're reading the Hunger Games? I love that book!" Rose said, excitedly.

She finally looked up, shutting the book. "Yes, Abbey recommended it. So far, I like Katniss."

Abbey giggled, "I had to reassure Tempe that it wasn't a misprint."

The two girls laughed, apparently it was funny. All Booth could focus on was Abbey calling Bones Tempe. He wonders what transpired while the three of them were out and about.

The song, which had ended and given way to a song no one had noticed, ended and a new, louder one came on.

Booth shook his head, smiling. He should've known by the 'barefoot girls' comment that she was a Bruce fan. He's not one to complain, though. Thunder Road has always been one of his favorites.

Abbey leaped off the desk and spun around. Her skirt, which looked like something one would wear with a nice blouse, bubbled out from her.

The four girls giggled and Booth got the feeling that he was suddenly twelve and spying on the neighbor girl's slumber party.

He said, "Well, I'm going to look up the girlfriend. Let me know when we get the tox screen."

Just then, Cam walked in, "We have the tox screen. Guess what was found in his bloodstream."

"Vampire venom?" Rose piped up and the other two sniggered.

The adults gave her a weird look and Rose just shook her head.

Cam leaned forward, "No, LSD. When this guy died, he was so trippy he probably had no idea what was going on."

Brennan said, "Well, maybe he had some clue, but it was, well, trippy." She looked at the other girls to make sure she had said the right thing. They each gave her a thumbs up.

Booth sighed, "Poor bastard. I wonder what he saw on his drug high from hell."

Abbey shrugged and said, "Well, I can bet that it wasn't a girl with kaleidoscope eyes."

….

_Merry Christmas! And for my present, I would like some reviews under my tree. It'd be better than anything Santa brings me. Dude totally owes me a pony._


	7. Author's Apology

Well, shit. I just looked at my stories for the first time in months and realized just how many are sitting, gathering dust. This was my freshman year and I had so much stuff to do and learn that I didn't really get a chance to write. I will try to make it up to you. I am not abandoning any of my stories, I promise.


End file.
